Devil is Mine
by fujoshiWe
Summary: After that night, will their relationship developed ? Who will say "I Love You" first ? A bonus chapter of My Lovely Devil... Warning: Lemon HirokixMisaki... Review pleeeease... n.n


**Because many readers want lemon for story **My Lovely Devil**, here is it. I suggest you have already read My Lovely Devil. But I think it's okay if you haven't. This story is about Hiroki and Misaki after they discovered each other feeling. Warning: Non-canon pairing, HirokixMisaki, lemon, etc, etc… I'm not good at lemon, so be kind okhaaayy…. XDDD**

**Hiroki and Misaki will be a little (maybe a lot) OOC here. But come on, it's hard to make lemon scene between two tsundere. I had tried my best to make them stay in character. :) This is my last story before I go on hiatus. (Hope I can write my Death Note fic)**

**Review… Review…. I always love Review :3**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not My Own.**

**Read and Enjoy…! :D**

**Devil is Mine**

"Good morning." Misaki greeted as he spotted Hiroki walking out from his room with grumpy face. The older man just mumbling "good morning" back then went straight to the bathroom. Misaki only sighed.

The morning went as usual. Misaki wake up early to cook breakfast, plus cooking his and Hiroki's bento for lunch, and then they ate their breakfast in silence. Not too silent, Misaki still managed to make small conversation.

"Um what do you want for dinner tonight, sensei?" Misaki asked between their conversations.

"Hm? Anything is okay. I'm not that particular about food." Hiroki answered.

"So, how about nabe? Today there are loads of discounts at the supermarket. I think we can buy a little more meat for filling the nabe." Misaki suggested. "And lobster too."

"Is that so? Then nabe it is. It's up to you. Everything you cooked is always delicious tough. I love whatever you make."

Misaki blushed at Hiroki's sentence. He nearly choked his rice in his mouth. Hiroki saw Misaki's red face and was suddenly aware of what he had said, making him blushed too.

"Uh, ketchup." Hiroki mumbled, tried to cover his embarrassment with saying something then proceeded to reach the bottle of ketchup in the center of the table. Unfortunately (Or fortunately? Whatever) at the same time Misaki reached for the ketchup too. And their hands reached the bottle at the same time, making their hands brush together. Startled, they jerked their hands back and stared at each others for five seconds then averted each others eyes quickly and blushed madly at the same time.

"Uh, s-sorry, please have the ketchup first." Misaki stuttered. He was having a hard time in slowing down his racing heart.

"No problem. Suddenly I don't want ketchup." Hiroki answered too quickly. His state was not too different from Misaki.

The rest of their breakfast was passed in silence as the two brunettes chewed their food awkwardly. They didn't dare look at each other, only bowing their head and staring down at their own plates as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

'It's been awhile since that day, the day when we had discovered each others feeling. But nothing changed. We still live like their normal day as nothing had happened at that night,' Misaki thought. 'NOT that I WANT something special happen.'

Misaki lost in his own thought as he walked to the university. 'I wonder what sensei is thinking now. What was he exactly thinking about me? And the most important now is: What am I thinking now! Hell, what am I serious about? Maybe he doesn't feel anything towards me. Yeah, he never said that he loves me.' Thinking about it only made Misaki's heart clench. 'Wait, I'm not hoping he'll love me! Not at all! I'm not GAY!' He still tried to resist his feelings despite he had already confessed his feelings to the older man.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Arrgh!" Hiroki groaned. He couldn't concentrate on his work the entire day. He was walking towards his shared office after his last class ended. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but think back to a certain brown haired teen with emerald eyes, white smooth skin, cute face, and-

"Aaargh! What am I thinking!" Hiroki banged his head to the wall in front of his shared office for having such a thought. His thought was cut off as a loud shout was heard from inside the room.

"No! You're lying! Someone told me that night you were with that slut Kamijou!" A teen's voice was heard.

"But I only accompanied him because he was drunk, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi tried to assure the angry teen.

"What! So you took advantage of him when he was drunk?"

"What! No, of course not!"

Hiroki felt his headache was getting worse. He opened the door and stepped in calmly. "Please, if you want to fight just do it outside the office. I need to work." He sat down and began to check his students' assignments.

Hiroki missed Shinobu's death glare. The teen stormed out of the room with Miyagi following behind.

Hiroki sighed as finally the office seemed to calm. Five minutes later Miyagi was back.

"That was faster than usual." Hiroki commented absentmindedly.

Miyagi coughed nervously. "Yeah, I got him to understand with a little force."

"Hmm." Hiroki didn't pay much attention to the professor. He reached to his bag and took out the bento Misaki had made and started eating while continuing to check the assignments.

"What's wrong Kamijou?" Miyagi asked, poking his head round to look at him.

"Hmm?" Hiroki didn't hear Miyagi.

"Kamijou." Miyagi repeated.

"Eh?" Hiroki startled. "What it is professor?" He answered without turning his head to look at Miyagi.

"I asked what's wrong with you."

"What?"

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me."

"You didn't pay attention to your work. I think you're distracted by something."

"What would make you thinking that?"

"You have been staring at your bento for the past fifteen minutes without doing anything."

"…" Hiroki blushed.

"You can talk to me. I'm your friend after all." Miyagi rolled his chair towards Hiroki's desk.

"Who is your friend?"

"Come on, Kamijou. I just want to help your problem."

After awhile Hiroki gave up. In fact he needed someone to talk. "It's nothing too serious," he began. "This conversation is uh… about my friend, okay."

"Yeah okay. Your friend." Miyagi said patiently.

"Um, you know… my friend got his heart broken. Let's just say he got… dumped? Yeah dumped." Hiroki said, tried to form fit words. "And someone who knew about it suddenly confessed his love to him, or so my friend thinking. I- my friend somehow felt happy, but after that, their lives didn't change at all. Maybe he just stupid or something. Besides, their love confessing was a bit of a… failure? Anyway that's my _**FRIEND**_ told me."

"Yeah, _**FRIEND**_ you say…"

"Hahaha, isn't he funny? He's always confused about these kinds of things." Hiroki laughed awkwardly.

"Well… I don't see a problem with that. Maybe you just need to tell your friend to lower a bit of his pride and show his love a little bit more. It won't hurt right? Like go on date or something." Miyagi said with serious expression.

"O-okay, I guess I'll do-, I mean I'll say it to him…" Hiroki stuttered. Miyagi didn't respond. He just smiled knowingly at his assistant.

Later that day Misaki walked home alone. He had no part time job but he refused his friend's offer to hang out, so he decided to walk straight home. As he passed the front gate, he bumped to someone.

"Ouch, sorry." He help the man to gathered his paper which was scattered on the ground after they had bumped to each other. "Here y- sensei?"

The said man turned his head to look at Misaki. "Takahashi?" A minute was passed in silence as they stood there awkwardly. "Uh, should we... go home?" Hiroki suppressed his blood which began to rise to his face.

"Err yes. My class has just ended a while ago." Misaki scratched the back of his head.

Silence again.

"Then um, maybe you can help me to bring some of those papers? I'm going home now too." Hiroki wasn't sure what he was saying.

"S-sure." Hiroki then handed some of the papers to Misaki.

They weren't aware of the many eyes that stared at them in horror. Some people whispered to each others. "Look, that boy is still alive after making Kamijou the Devil fall on his butt!" "That's a miracle!" "Wait, but they're walking side by side. Maybe Kamijou-sensei was planning to kill him somewhere with no one around." "Look, Kamijou-sensei's face is so red. I'm sure he's very angry." "Poor kid. I wish his soul will rest calmly after his death."

"Erm, I didn't think you would be home untill tonight, sensei. You said that you need to grade the assignment we submitted in class this morning." Misaki began conversation after awhile.

"Hm? Yeah, at first I planned to stay at my office. But when I was going to enter my office I noticed a CERTAIN person was screwing his toy there. And I don't want to see them!" Hiroki scowled. "That bastard," he grumbled.

"Eh? But sensei only shares that office with Miyagi-sensei right? You mean the certain person is…"

"Yeah! That bastard, I can't believe him! How can he have relationship with a seventeen year age gap? Doesn't that make him a pedophile or something?"

"Seventeen? Hei, but Miyagi-sensei is 34 rights? So his lover is err… 17 years old?" Misaki's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"True," Hiroki snickered. "And still in high school."

It was the first time they walked home and spent time together. Actually it was the first time they spent time together, talking with one another, just like friends. Usually they would only talk while having breakfast and dinner. And the tutoring session wasn't counted because the only talking was about school stuff.

"So Miyagi-sensei has a lover? That's unbelievable. I heard he had divorce with the dean's daughter a few months ago."

"That's right. And now he's screwing her br-" Hiroki stopped his sentence and Misaki looked questioningly at him. "No, nothing." He felt that it's not polite to insult his boss. Time seemed to pass quickly because they were now already in front of their apartment. They climbed up the stairs.

Misaki didn't ask further. "Hmm, talking about that, anyway how does sensei view lovers to be?" this time it was Hiroki who stared questioningly at him as he stopped in the middle of stairs. "Ah," after realizing what he had said, Misaki panicked slightly. "I mean, hahaha… I just wondered. My friend got a girlfriend recently. And… hahaha…" he laughed nervously. "Just forget it." He continued to climb up the stairs with Hiroki following behind, not saying anything. Finally, they reached their apartment. Misaki opened the door.

"Takahashi, wanna go out?" Hiroki suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Misaki nearly tripped in the hallway upon hearing it. "P-pardon?"

Seeing Misaki's reaction, Hiroki cursed Miyagi, 'Shit! I know I shouldn't follow that bastard's advice.' "Errr… well, it's only 3pm and I have no work to do." It was obviously a lie! Misaki stared at the pile of papers in his and Hiroki's hand. Hiroki cursed himself. He quickly made an excuse. "Well actually I just want to change atmosphere. I'm bored, yeah bored." Misaki still didn't say anything. "But its okay if you can't, I'll go by myself. You should busy with your homework."

"I can!" Misaki answered immediately. "Um, I have no homework today." he dismissed the thought of ten pages English that he should translate and due tomorrow.

"O-okay then. I need to change my clothes. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." Hiroki couldn't help the smile that appeared in his lips.

"Okay." Misaki smiled back.

They entered their apartment and placed the paper on the table then walked towards each other's own room. Hiroki closed his door then slumped behind it. 'I can't believe I ask him to go on date!' In the other room, Misaki was acting the same while thinking, 'I can't believe he ask me to go on date!'

"So where are we going?" Hiroki said as they walked side by side to the train station.

"I thought sensei knew. Sensei is the one who asked me to go out after all." Misaki asked innocently.

"Well, honestly I don't know. Usually I just go to the bookstore. I never went out with someone before." Hiroki answered matter-of-factly.

"Never?" This made Misaki's heart flutter. "Maybe we can watch a movie or something. I heard there's a good movie out now. Then we can eat somewhere."

Hiroki thought for a moment, "Okay, I think that's nice."

So they spent their day together happily. they watched a movie, went shopping, went to amusement park (A/N: was it possible considers they're only left at 3pm? Well please ignore it for this story's sake). Now they were eating dinner at family restaurant.

"Hmm, the food here is so delicious." Hiroki stated as he chewed his food.

"Yes, and the price is nice too. I often went here with nii-chan before." Misaki replied. "Speaking of him, it's been awhile since I've seen him."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Takahiro-kun called a few days ago. He said he misses you."

"E-eh? He said that? That's so embarrassing! I'm not kid anymore!"

"That because he loves you. He often talked about you when we were still in high school although I'm not that close to him. By the way I still can't believe you're his little brother. You two are very different." Hiroki said mischievously

"Well, I'm sorry for being different. Many people think like that too." Misaki pouted.

"Haha, don't pout like that. It's okay. You're a lot cuter than him."

Misaki blushed instantly from head to toe at the word "cute". He hurriedly drank his water before he spluttered the food in his mouth. And for Hiroki, he wished he could crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment there. The awkward atmosphere had begun. The next ten minutes was spent in silence until someone interrupted them.

"Hiroki?" A silver haired man called him.

Hiroki looked up. "Akihiko? What're you doing here?"

"Aikawa dragged me to attend a meeting at Marukawa. I'm on my way home, I just came in here to buy coffee." Akihiko glanced at the boy who sat in front of Hiroki. 'Hm? It's just me or he's glaring at me?' He thought.

"Good evening Usami-sensei." Misaki forced himself to greet the man politely. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hmm." Akihiko ignored the brunette boy. Instead he faced Hiroki, "What're you doing here Hiroki?"

"Don't you see? Dinner, of course. What else?" Hiroki answered annoyed. He still felt awkward after they last met.

"Oh, you didn't usually go out with someone. This is the rude boy who dragged you before right?" Akihiko stared at Misaki with bored expression. "Oh, that makes me remember. What are you doing with this Takahiro's baby brother anyway?"

Hiroki was taken aback by that question. "He's my… um, roommate." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Misaki had been glaring at Akihiko for some time now, he honestly hated that guy (because he had broke Hiroki's heart?). If look could kill, Akihiko would die now.

"Really?" Akihiko seemed genuinely surprise. "I can't believe he still alive until now. Considering your attitude…"

"Shut up! What do you mean! Do you think I'm some kind of demon or something?" Hiroki glared at Akihiko.

"Yes," Akihiko answered immediately, together with Misaki.

"Takahashi? You agreed with him?" Hiroki turned to glare at Misaki. The boy hurriedly bowed his head while muttering "sorry".

"Wow, he doesn't seem very frightened of you." Akihiko paused. "Hm, I see now, he's your boyfriend." He snickered. "Congratulations. You should told me before, Hiroki."

"W-what! B-boyfriend?" Hiroki flustered. "T-that's…" he didn't know what to say.

"Well, actually what makes me surprised are you got an uke and being seme now. As long as I have known you, you have always been the uke. So, changes the atmosphere? You must tell me some so I can make my newest BL novel."

Hiroki's face reddened from embarrassment and anger, "SHUT UP! LIKE HELL YOU CAN! STOP USING ME IN YOUR DAMN BL NOVELS!" Hiroki screamed while throwing many kinds of things towards Akihiko. "MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The silver-haired man only laughed and dodged flying objects then exited the restaurant, leaving a frustrated Hiroki.

Misaki panicked at Hiroki's outburst. All people in the restaurant were looking at him strangely. "Please calm down sensei! Usami-sensei has already left!"

After Hiroki calmed down, he hurriedly put the bill on the table and left the restaurant with Misaki as soon as possible.

"Uuuugh! I swear, I'll kill that bastard!" Hiroki cursed as he and Misaki walked away from the restaurant.

Misaki remained silent. It wasn't good to talk while Hiroki was angry. After a while Hiroki sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Takahashi."

"No problem." Misaki replied. "Maybe we should go home now sensei. It's getting late."

"You're right," Hiroki looked at his wristwatch. "It's already half past ten. We've class tomorrow." They continued to walk along the street then entering a quiet alleyway.

As they walked through street in front of the park, Hiroki noticed Misaki was trembling slightly. "What's wrong, Takahashi?"

"Ah, uh, nothing." Misaki stuttered. He was looking down and balling his fist on the either side of his body.

"Are you cold?" Hiroki asked caringly. Misaki only shook his head a little. "Then what is-" and realization hit him. "It's okay Takahashi," he put his right hand on Misaki's shoulder. "I'm here."

Misaki turned his head left to look at Hiroki. The older man was gazing at him lovingly. He stopped trembling. In a second Misaki forgot that he was scared because they were near the park where he had almost gotten raped. They stopped walking and continued gazing at each other without blinking. Hiroki was lost in the emerald eyes under him. He leaned down slowly, slowly, until their face only centimeter apart. Then-

"Hey, you son of a BITCH!" A harsh voice interrupted their sweet moment. Hiroki and Misaki jerked back, separating their pressed body. Neither of them knew since when their body had pressed to each other like that. A middle aged man in black coat and black trousers stood a few meters from them. "Ha! I'm lucky to meet you here bitch!" The man snickered. He has some scratches on his face and a bandage on his head.

Misaki's eyes widened. He now was trembling very hard. His knees gave up and he slumped to the ground. His face was full of horror as he began crying uncontrollably. "Takahashi! Are you okay! Hey," Hiroki panicked. He turned his attention to the stranger, "Who are you and what do you want!"

The man only snickered evilly then said with mocking tone, "My my, we're only met a few months ago and now you already forget? It seems that boy's memory is better than yours."

Hiroki turned to look at Misaki then at the man. He suddenly remembered. "You…!" Hiroki growled, sending the famous Kamijou the Devil's death glare towards the man.

"Hmm you remember now?" The man stepped forward. Hiroki automatically set a defense position infront of Misaki. "Che, last time I had failed to have him. But looks like you already successfully raped him, eh? What an annoying boy. He rejected me but intended to be your boy toy."

"Keep your fucking mouth to yourself!" Hiroki stood up and shoved the man angrily as the man tried to reach Misaki. The man got angry himself and punched Hiroki's face. They fought each other and rolled on the ground. Finally Hiroki knocked down the man by kicking him on the head.

Hiroki kneeled beside the crying boy, "are you okay?" Misaki didn't answer, he continued crying and crying. "Damn that stupid fucking man!" Hiroki cursed. "Hey, it's okay now. Let's get home okay?" The boy seemed so helpless. He didn't move from the spot where he was crying at all. Hiroki sighed. He lifted Misaki to his back then piggybacked him home.

"I'm so sorry." Misaki gripped Hiroki's back tightly. "I'm so sorry for troubling you sensei."

As they entered their apartment, Hiroki brought Misaki to his room. He put the shaking boy to the bed. "Good night. Sleep well," Hiroki patted Misaki's head then stood up, proceeding to walk to his own bed. But he startled as Misaki caught his wrist.

"P-please, don't…" Misaki couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes were full of fear. His hand, which holding Hiroki's wrist, was trembling. He was still sobbing, "D-don't… leave…"

Hiroki's face softened. "Sshh, it's okay," he answered reassuringly then sat on the bed beside the boy. "I'm here." Misaki nodded then closed his eyes. A few minutes later Misaki's breath was steady, not sobbing anymore and his hold on Hiroki's wrist was loosened a bit. But Hiroki didn't let go at all. Instead he patted Misaki's head and gazed lovingly at him. Somehow he was remembering how he had saved the boy at the park in the first time, suddenly began living with him, destroying his pride, until their awkward confession, then… their first date… He didn't know, since when did he fall for the boy? Subconsciously, he leaned down slowly. His lips pressed against Misaki's. The boy's lips were so soft and sweet. He traced his hand on the side of Misaki's face. He stayed like that for a few moments, savoring Misaki's sweet taste. Seconds later he opened his eyes which he didn't know since when they're closed. Then his brown eyes captured emerald ones in front of him. Emerald eyes blinked. Hiroki jerked his body back with really red face. "S-s-s-sor-ry!" 'Shit! What did I do! He'll think I'm a sick pervert! Shit! Don't look at me like that!' "I-I'm… uh… I… ano…" Hiroki stuttered, not knowing what he should say. And suddenly he was aware that he was still holding Misaki's hand.

"Sensei…" a breathless voice came from Misaki's mouth. Hiroki's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Misaki's state. Misaki's mouth was slightly agape, half lidded eyes, breathless voice, all in all, he was really really sexy! Without second thinking Hiroki leaned down again, capturing Misaki's lips in his own. Misaki kissed him back almost immediately, surprising Hiroki.

"Mmm… Looks like you're not too nervous," Hiroki breathed against the boy's lips.

"Y-yeah, Ahnn…" Misaki shuddered. "It's not like this is the first time sensei touch me."

Hiroki stopped nipping Misaki's neck and sat up, "What?"

"Err… ano, that's…" Misaki looked anywhere but Hiroki.

"What do you mean?" Hiroki demanded.

"Eto…"

"Takahashi!"

"Ehm," Misaki still didn't look at Hiroki. "D-do you remember the night when you were d-drunk with Miyagi-sensei?"

"…" Hiroki's eyes widened. "Don't tell me… I…"

"Well, that night you…"

Hiroki's face paled, and then a second later reddened. "Aaarrghh!" Hiroki suddenly stood up beside the bed. "Why didn't you tell me!" He buried his face to the ground.

"S-sensei, calm down!" Misaki approached Hiroki who was crawled on the ground.

"Shut up! Don't look at me! Just kill me!"

"Sensei, it's okay."

"I'm such a jerk! You must think I'm a complete pervert!"

"No, I'm-"

"I'm a failure as an educator! I'll surrender myself!"

"Sensei…" Misaki put his hand on Hiroki's shoulder.

"…" Hiroki remained silent. He still had his face on the ground, too embarrassed to look at Misaki.

"Nothing happened sensei." Misaki assured.

"Wha~at?"

"Ehm well," Misaki coughed nervously. "You had… uh, k-kissed me and groped m-me a bit but," his face was equally red with Hiroki's now. "I didn't mind." Misaki's voice really small untill Hiroki could barely hear it. "But then you fell asleep, so nothing happened!" He snapped, hoping Hiroki couldn't hear his sentence before. But Hiroki swore he could heard a disappointed tone while Misaki said nothing happened.

Hiroki looked up at Misaki. The boy was shaking, he was clutching his bottom shirt and chewing his bottom lips to distract him from embarrassment, and his face was like already to burst. "So cute," he sat up and patted Misaki's head. Now it was Misaki who wanted to die from embarrassment. Suddenly Hiroki forgot about all of his embarrassment. Seeing Misaki's cute state, he couldn't help but kissed Misaki again. He pushed the boy until he lay on his back.

"W-wait. Wait, wait, wait." Misaki interrupted. He tried to push Hiroki away.

"Eh? W-what?" Hiroki sat up again. "What's wrong?"

"T-there's something I want to tell you," Misaki said nervously.

Hiroki stared at Misaki's eyes. The boy was serious. "Go on."

"Eeerrmmmh… well… I want to be honest," Misaki averted Hiroki's eyes again. "The day when you had fell asleep in the bathub…"

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember, "oh, that day. What's wrong with that day?"

"…" Misaki inhaled large amount of air. "," he said quickly in one breath. He covered his face with his hands as soon as he finished the sentence.

"…" it took five minutes solid to Hiroki to understand what Misaki had just said. "Ooh…" he finally said, didn't sure what to say.

"…"

"…"

Five Minutes had passed…

"Uh, no wonder I heard some noise."

"…"

"Takahashi…"

"…" Misaki didn't dare to move or even looked at Hiroki. 'Hell! Why did I tell him that? Am I some kind of IDIOT? Answer: Absolutely YES'

Hiroki knew Misaki wouldn't say anything no matter what Hiroki was saying. Being the man who had a high pride, he understood that feeling. So, instead of comforting Misaki with words, he decided to comfort Misaki with his actions. Hiroki leaned down once again and kissed Misaki's temple (because the boy was covering his face). Misaki startled by the sudden gesture and accidentally removed his hands from his face. Hiroki took the opportunity to capture Misaki's lips. His hands cupped Misaki's face. They kissed passionately. Misaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's neck, sliding his palm to the hem, down the skin beneath it.

Then there they were, resuming their making out session that had delayed. Somehow Hiroki was more excited than before. Stumbling with Misaki's buttons, he tore the shirt until the buttons fled everywhere. Misaki didn't mind though. Hiroki began kissing his jawline, down to his neck and chest. Misaki gasped as Hiroki took his left nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily while fondling the other one in with his fingers. Hiroki smirked against his skin when Misaki arched his back from the ground in pleasure.

"W-wait! Wait!" Misaki cried. He grasped Hiroki's hair.

"What else?" Hiroki answered, annoyed by the nth interruption. He rose his body to look straight at Misaki.

Misaki blushed more. "U-umm… can we move to the… bed? My back kinda hurts." he whispered.

Hiroki stared at Misaki for a second and a second later Misaki found himself was lying on the bed underneath Hiroki. "Anything else, love?" Hiroki said seductively as he licked Misaki's earlobe, mentally slapped himself for being such a bitch.

"N-no," Misaki shuddered as he felt Hiroki's breath against his ear. "P-please continue…"

Hiroki wasted no time. He began to assault Misaki's smooth bare skin again, ravishing the slim body until the boy moaned even louder. He licked Misaki's torso then plunged his tongue to the navel, making Misaki squirmed beneath him. His hand traveled lower to Misaki's waistband, unbuttoning his jeans.

"S-sensei…" Misaki moaned as Hiroki's head went lower. Hiroki unzipped his jeans with his teeth very slowly. Misaki grunted, urging Hiroki to go faster. His jeans was already too tight for his erection, it was begging to be touched. Finally Hiroki pulled down his jeans to his thigh, still in very low and seductively pace. The older man smirked as he gazed lustfully at the clothed bulge in front of him. He nuzzled it with his nose, feeling the fabric was already wet with precum. Misaki's body was aflame. His hands grabbed the bedsheet till his knuckles turned white. Hiroki pulled down his boxer inch by inch. Misaki emitted a very loud moan as Hiroki licked his throbbing length from the base till the tip. "Sensei…P-Please…" Misaki asked desperately.

"Hmmm…" Hiroki blew air on the tip, making a wave of pleasure run down Misaki's spine. His own erection was begging to be touched too, so he traced his left hand down to his own bulge and groped it. "Aaahn…" he moaned softly as he massaged his bulge and deep throated Misaki's length in one swift movement. His right hand was massaging Misaki's balls. Misaki cried in pleasure as he felt he was engulfed by the oh-so-warm and wet cavern that was Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki nearly gagged as Misaki jerked his body up, trying to fuck his mouth. The pleasure was unbearable. Hiroki started bobbing his head up and down, making Misaki lost all of his coherent thoughts. His hand fled to grip Hiroki's head. He could feel the heat that began pooling in his stomach. His cock was going to explode. He was close, very close. Suddenly Hiroki released him. Misaki grunted in protest and opened his eyes (since when he closed it?). Hiroki's face was in front of his. Brown eyes were full of love and lust, gazing down at him. Then Hiroki crashed their lips in hot passionate kiss. Misaki wrapped his arm around Hiroki's neck. Their bodies pressed at each other. He then tugged Hiroki's shirt. Taking the hint, Hiroki sat up and pulled the rest of his shirt off while Misaki kicked the jeans and boxer around his ankle and tossed his shirt that hanging loosely on his shoulder. Their clothes landed in random places somewhere in the room.

Soon, in five second they already crashed their body together again. Hiroki plunged his tongue to Misaki's mouth, not bothering with the permission anymore. Hiroki ground their hips, Misaki could feel the heat from Hiroki's erection on his. Hiroki swallowed Misaki's groan. They were groping each others body desperately, trying to feel all of each others burning skin. They couldn't bear the pleasure anymore. Their brushed members were begging for release. Hiroki parted their lips, a string of saliva still connected them. He then placed his three fingers in front of Misaki's lips. The boy didn't know what to do. "Suck," Hiroki commanded. Misaki was only hesitant for two seconds, he was too horny now to think straight. He opened his mouth then tucked Hiroki's fingers and sucked them eagerly. He lapped his hot tongue on the digits repeatedly. Hiroki groaned at the sight. He suppressed his urge to cum just by watching Misaki's show. After he felt his fingers were wet enough, he pulled out then positioning them in front of Misaki's entrance. He made a circular motion there. "Relax," Hiroki whispered on Misaki's ear, then began to enter Misaki with one finger. Misaki hissed at the strange sensation. Seeing Misaki was okay with the intrusion, Hiroki added a second finger and made a scissoring motion. Misaki gasped and chewed his lips to bite back his moan. Hiroki added third finger suddenly, making Misaki cry in pain. He bit Hiroki's shoulder and dig his nail to Hiroki's back. Hiroki groaned in mixture pain and pleasure, mentally cursing himself for being such a masochist.

After a few minutes, Misaki's cried was changing to the pleasure one. Hiroki withdrawed his fingers. Misaki whimpered at the sudden lost. He rolled to lie on his stomach. Hiroki seemed very pleased with his movement. He then lifted his hips so his ass was sticking on the air. His face was on the pillow. Hiroki stared at the on-all-fours boy in front of him lustfully. He then positioned himself behind the boy, holding Misaki's hips by his left hand and his own cock by his right hand. He then entered Misaki inch by inch.

"Aaaaaahhh….." Misaki cried loudly. His body was like being torn apart. Hiroki's was huge! 'And Usami-san said that sensei was an uke before?'

At that time Hiroki was restraining himself from pounding into Misaki relentlessly. "Damn! Uugh… so tight!" As he was all in the way in, he gave Misaki time to adjust to his size.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity to Hiroki, Misaki began to jerk up, urging Hiroki to move. Hiroki obliged happily, he pulled put till the head was still inside then pounded hard in one thrust. Misaki saw stars, he wasn't sure the very loud moan before was from him. He didn't care though. All he cared was the spot that Hiroki shot every time he thrust. And his pleasure was doubled as Hiroki stroked his length. Soon their movement was turning even wild. Hiroki thrusted fast and hard with all of his might and Misaki met every thrust by jerked his hips up. The sound of moaning-men, creaking-bed, and heavy-panting and the smell of sweat and sex were clear in the room.

Misaki felt really hot. "S-sensei, I'm going to-" he groaned loudly.

"No, not yet. Not yet, Misaki." Hiroki squeezed Misaki's cock hard to prevent him from cuming.

"Aaa… Agh… Mmnn…" Misaki's body trembled. It's the first time Hiroki called him with his given name. "I-I-I l-lo-lov-" he tried to say those three words.

"I love you!" Hiroki shouted immediately. And his cock exploded within Misaki, at the same time releasing Misaki's cock from his grip. Hiroki emptied himself within Misaki while Misaki shot his load to the bed beneath him, screaming "SENSEI" with unbelievably loud voice. Unable to support himself anymore, Hiroki crashed his body down on Misaki. His chest pressed on Misaki's back and his weight was totally on the boy. They tried hard to come down from their height. After composing his breath, Hiroki rolled to his side, spooning Misaki from behind. He tugged the blanket to cover their naked bodies. "Good night," Hiroki whispered.

"Mmmnn… Good night…" Misaki mumbled sleepily. A few seconds later Hiroki could hear Misaki's steady breathing.

"Sleep well," Hiroki muttered, tightening his hug and nuzzled his face to Misaki' brown hair. "I love you. I really love you…" he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too…"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Wooe… this story is so long for one chapter.**

**Review? Review?**

**Me: Here you go… Hahaha… finally I can made Lemon about you and Misaki… *grins***

**Hiroki: …**

**Me: What? You are speechless? Hahaha I already told you I can make lemon if I can.**

**Hiroki: …**

**Me: Hei, say something!**

**Hiroki: … don't you feel a little chill around here?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Hiroki: Um, I just feel some bad thing will happen**

**Me: Oh yeah? What is i-**

**Akihiko&Nowaki: *suddenly appear and smack author's face***

**Me: GYAAAAHHH! MY FAAAACEEE!**

**Akihiko: Yeah, you deserve it for making mess of MY Misaki**

**Nowaki: Don't you dare to make MY Hiro-san do that again except for me!**

**Akihiko&Nowaki: *Smack author again until she black out***

**Me: ….**

**Yeah… I know this conversation is horrible –.-"**


End file.
